Episode 6756 (2nd January 2014)
Plot Jai uses the excuse of offering Sam a few more hours work at the factory to attempt try and find out why the police are sniffing around. James and Cain fuss around Moira who is still in agony with her ankle. Charity craftily apologises to Rachel for their argument in The Woolpack yesterday, she manages to persuade her that she'd like them to get along now she's going to be family. Debbie isn't impressed when Ross turns up at the garage, stating Cain has given him his job back. Ruby excitedly tells Ali that her period is late. Val tries to convince Victoria to return to the B&B as she starts her induction with Marlon. Finn asks at the factory if they have any jobs available, particularly something in the finance department. He states he's overqualified however when Rishi tells him he can only offer him something in packing. Rishi's impressed when Sam tells him that he and Rachel are starting a business together and tells him he may be able to put some contacts his way. Their conversation is interrupted though when the police arrive and arrest Sam on suspicion of arson with intent. The Dingles rush off to the police station when Jai breaks the news to them. James convinces Moira to go to the hospital and insists on taking her. The police question Sam and he admits to arguing with Megan, he realises he has given the police motive. Cain arrives at the hospital and gives James his marching orders. Marlon is annoyed with Victoria's food presentation as she attempts something different. Val walks in on him telling her off and again tries to convince Victoria to return to the B&B. Insisting she will not be returning, Victoria sets Finn up as her replacement. Moira is surprised but happy to see Cain waiting for her instead of James. She tells him that she has a bad sprain and will need to use crutches for a few weeks. Charity and Declan feign surprise when Debbie informs them Sam's been arrested for arson. Eric is less than enthused that Finn is to be the B&B's new chambermaid. Debbie flips out at the garage when Ross gets too close to her. She throws a spanner at him, which just misses him. Witnessing the incident, Cain and Moira go to check on her in the pub. Sam's heart sinks when the police show him CCTV evidence of him entering Home Farm before the fire. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *DC Morden - Martha Cope *Solicitor - Andrew Grose Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Tenant House - Hallway, living room, kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, factory floor *Road near Sharma & Sharma factory *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Hotten General - Corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 (19th place) Memorable dialogue Victoria Sugden: "Val, meet your new chambermaid." Finn Barton: "Er... no, wait, wait, wait, wh-what?" Victoria Sugden: "Well, (to Finn) you need a job. (To Val) And you need a skivvy." Finn Barton: "Er...no-no-no-no-no, no way, I've not grafted, all right, for three years to knacker meself on minimum wage. I've got an economics degree." Val Pollard: "An eco-what? Is that one of them hairy folks that live up trees?" --- Eric Pollard: "Forgive me if I don't prostrate myself in gratitude." Val Pollard: "He speaks funny like that. Means he likes you." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes